shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rothschilde
'' ''Information taken from this Wiki page is considered OOC only. This information is to explain a backstory, not give every person who looks at this page reason to attack or plot against this character IC. If you're immature enough to try this, consider yourself ignored. '' '' A hooded monstrosity with the form of a Quel'dorai and the mind of a child. A twisted killing machine, a master of guerilla tactics capable of disturbing levels of violence caused not from rage, not malice, not duty, but glee. The Scourge's great experiment, posessed of incredible magical talent and a mind bent towards destruction. And he is alive. '' '' '' '' 'The Great Experiment ' It began in the Third War. One of the Scourge's researchers, known only as The Handler, proposed a plan. Undeath could perservere only so long as life existed to replenish its ranks. Even necromantic resurrection only renewed that which had been - and the living, while useful in certain roles, always existed with the knowledge of life imbedded in their minds - eventually, any living being would rebel against the dead given enough pressure, as death was not natural to it. But to raise living warriors, living raised among dead, indoctrinated wholly into the scourge and made powerful long before death, would make the greatest of the Scourge tremble upon the inevitable blossoming of their powers in undeath. More to the point, their rooting in the culture of death, never knowing another way of existance, would ensure their loyalty. The Handler constructed a plan - and in this plan, only the most magically potent bloodline would suffice. '' '' 'An Opportune Casualty ' '' '' During the Fall of Quel'Thalas, The Handler's forces drove deep into the wilds of what would later be called the Ghostlands after Arthas's great march. In the ruins of the city of Tranquillien, they discovered the broken form of a ranger - Alcyr Trelaine Kerwin, the only magically deprived Quel'Dorai of the intensely arcane Kerwin lineage. Taking the badly injured Quel'Dorai into Detholme, and then to his own workshop deep within the Scholomance, The Handler offered the ranger wealth beyond measure, and glory at the head of the Scourge host. Kerwin refused, and The Handler ordered him tortured for six months. When that time passed, The Handler offered the ranger revenge against the kingdom that had neglected and now abandoned him. Kerwin refused again. Two further years of torture followed, and The Handler was present each day, mocking and tempting him. Finally, the Handler asked him again to work as his agent. To corrupt the lineage of his unworthy brother, the lineage that should have belonged to him in his steadfast resolve and practicality, not the flamboyant outrage of Sebastien. Do this, he said, and be forever rewarded. The Ranger again refused. Finally, after a total of seven years of brutal and relentless torture, The Handler came to Alcyr, and told him that if he but performed one task, The Handler would let the old elf die. At last, the broken Alcyr accepted. '' '' 'Gideon Torias Kerwin ' After long and careful observation, Alcyr concluded that his remaining nephew, Satchiel Valas Kerwin, was impossible to bring under Scourge control. But, through careful manipulation of events and a fair amount of villainy and murder, Alcyr engineered the encounter, and later romance, between his nephew and Rivanne Sunwing, a desperate Sin'dorei noble driven to restore her family name. Soon after the two were wed, knowing Rivanne to be with child, Alcyr returned to The Handler, who gave him a gruesome artifact - the skull of Alcyr's own dead niece, Sofia Lurynsar. Kidnapping the newly pregnant Rivanne, Alcyr used the skull to steal her unborn child, giving the skull to a rider who rushed it back to the Scholomance. Fulfilling his promise, The Handler allowed Alcyr to die at last - the old ranger walking, laughing, into a field of ghouls who consumed him without remorse. '' '' 'Birth and Perfection ' Deep within the Scholomance, the cultist known as The Scribe worked powerful necromancy into the artifact containing the fragile life essence, carefully monitoring every step of the project's development at The Handler's behest. The skull was destroyed, the ghost of the child's aunt irrevocably bound to him. Artificially aged to physical adulthood, The Handler set about indoctrinating the red-haired elven boy with every skill he would require. Ghouls and zombies were his servants, banshees and his ever-present ghostly aunt his tutors. He was raised in the perfection of Death, informed only that his mother had attempted to kill him and discarded him, that the Scourge was his family, the Lich King his ever-watchful Father - and that he was in fact perfection given form, meant to be the next generation of Scourge elite. They gave him a name - The Rothschilde. '' '' 'The Rothschilde Am I ' Assigned to work with several other Scourge agents provocateur, The Rothschilde found a place as their muscle, gleefully murdering those individuals placed in his way when told or let loose. It was found that his childlike demeanor was an aftereffect of the process of necromantically aging him, his mind developing at a slower pace than his body in maturity. The prototype of his kind, he displayed a great aptitude for combat and guerilla tactics, his paired swords winning him regular victory in practice matches and his early battles against the Scarlet Crusade finding him easily confounding them long enough to complete his objectives, regardless of the strength brought against him. His aptitude with frost magic also served him well, the boy mastering studies in destructive and defensive magic with speed that astonished his instructors. As always, his response was the same - "I am perfect, as Father made me." Brutal covert missions within Undercity gave him a new focus as a weapon of terror - even now, they find it hard to forget the smears of Forsaken blood that The Rothschilde used to write a "message" to Sylvanas Windrunner. At last, the Rothschilde began instruction under The Scribe, attempting to alleviate the one issue caused by his childlike demeanor - his rather complete lack of subtlety. His training proceeds. '' '' '''' '' '' '' '' Quotes '' ''From The Rothschilde: '' ''(Please feel free to add quotes heard from The Rothschilde here) Of The Rothschilde: '' ''(Please feel free to add quotes about The Rothschilde here) '' ''Rumors '' ''(Please feel free to add rumors heard about The Rothschilde here) ' ''' '' Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Blood Elf